


History, a mystery and reincarnated Tudor Queens

by Multifandom_wreck



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, F/F, My First AO3 Post, Reincarnated With Memories, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, TW:mentions of beheading?, Think i'm gonna add the others in a later chapter, but other than that i have no clue where this is going, kinda angsty?, not very good but hey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_wreck/pseuds/Multifandom_wreck
Summary: Cathy Para and Anne Brooklyn both have secrets. Neither of them know it, but they could be about to find one of the only six people in the world who know what it feels like to be a Tudor Queen living in a modern world.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Kudos: 20





	1. History Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (ever), so please tell me what I should do to improve. I don't really know how to do this, so just tell me if I need to fix something. I'm not sure how this will work, but I wanted to write something, so thanks for reading it :)  
> Also, I don't know what colleges are like, but they seem the general setting for these type fics, and I'm just going off what I've read in other fics so... Let's just watch what happens.  
> Kristen  
> Spellcheck: Grammarly and my brain at 11pm (which is not working very well)  
> 1,131 words.

Anne Brooklyn hated history. You would think that being a reincarnated Tudor Queen of England would mean she would enjoy the topic, but no. She'd liked it before, but couldn't bring herself to even try to like it again. There were a few reasons why, but one of the main ones was the one that had haunted her each night- the sharp pain as the sword cut into her neck, her clammy hands on the scaffold. The other was her family. Anne had had a daughter; most knew her as the Virgin Queen of England, Her Royal Majesty Queen Elizabeth I, but Anne knew her as little Lizzie, or Liz. Anne often wondered about her child, but had never plucked up the courage to read about what her daughter had done- the same way as how she never could pick up a book on Henry VIII. Still, Anne knew that she had to be out there somewhere- they all did. Or, that's what the two words- the name- on her arm told her.  
So the only knowledge she had had been from her teacher- Henry Mannox.  
Anne hated him so much, she refused to listen to him. She'd been forced into the classes, so would reluctantly show up every Wednesday at 9:15, but was always armed with a book and her trusty green iPod. Each lesson, Anne would position herself at the back of the room, put her headphones in and open her book. It wasn't the best way to spend her mornings, and Anne would much rather be asleep, but at least it helped her block out anything provoking memories of her painful past. So, as she slipped, accompanied by Lilly Allen, once more through the cupboard into the land of Narnia, Anne didn't notice their substitute teacher, or the quiet girl from her block- Cathy Para-looking in her direction.

Cathy, on the other hand, loved history. She had lived through it, after all. Being one of the reincarnated wives of Henry VIII had affected Cathy in the opposite way. In her first life, she had been a writer, writing books and psalms and meditations. She'd been very interested in the current affairs of that time, and their history, so had a slight advantage to the other students in Henry Mannox's History class. Yes, she missed her Mae, and Anna, and the others, but Cathy was certain they'd meet again. After all, her soulmate was one of her fellow queens, and she had come back, so why wouldn't they? Also, dwelling on the thought was painful, and reminded her of everyone she'd left behind. Still, they had to be here, somewhere. And Cathy had to find them, but in time, she reassured herself. In time.  
For the time being, though, Cathy focused on the warm coffee in her right hand- the only thing keeping her awake after another night of revision, the notes she was meant to be taking on the American Revolution- this new substitute teacher seemed to be trying to liven it up a bit, and a certain (very good looking) girl two rows across from her who Cathy was sure she'd met before.

"Alexander Hamilton joined forces with James Madison and John Jay to write a series of essays defending the new United States Constitution entitled The Federalist Papers."  
Cathy knew she'd seen the girl before.  
"The plan was to write a total of 25 essays, the work divided evenly among the three men"  
Was she from her primary school, or high school? Or somewhere, some other time- maybe- else entirely  
"In the end, they wrote 85 essays in the span of six months"  
Maybe she was- no she couldn't be. There was no way.  
"John Jay got sick after writing five."  
Cathy felt sure she'd know if the woman were one of her fellow five queens.  
"James Madison wrote 29"  
Coffee- her coffee had ran out. Maybe that's why she seems to be going mad.  
"Hamilton wrote the other 51"  
She wasn't any of them, definitely. She was just a normal girl, probably a bit wierded out by how intently Cathy was watching her. That was it-  
Cathy's thought were interrupted by the sub's raised voice.  
"You, Girl in the back row, What's your name?" He asked across the room. "I said what's your name? Here, give me that book, yes- and on your... err... device too? My, my, this is not good."  
The girl blushed. Wow, Cathy thought. She look even cuter when she was embarrassed.  
"Here, I'm sorry what was your-" The sub said, in a slightly lowered voice.  
"Anne," the girl grumbled.  
"Here, Anne, give me your book. You can have it back after the lesson."  
So that was her name- Anne. Just like her Anne, her soulmate. Cathy's heart leapt for a moment, before being dashed with the realisation that her Anne would like history- being a Tudor queen and all that.  
Cathy Paid all her attention to the front now, to Alexander Hamilton being asked to be the US treasurer.  
For the second and last time that lesson, Cathy Para looked at the name written on her skin before putting on her hoodie and picking up her pen once more. 

\--end of lesson--

She just wanted to leave, to pick up her bag and run. No, she didn't care about the bag- she could feel the slippery scaffold beneath her feet, the crowds here to watch her-their ex-queen- get beheaded. Anne heard a man's voice, no doubt giving her the order to say goodbye, but she couldn't, she couldn't. She caught a glimpse of red hair- Lizzie- and started to breathe rapidly. No. No no no no no. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. Squeezing her eyes even more shut, she tried to focus on something, anything. She picked a sound: the trees whispering their goodbyes as she prepared to walk towards her death.  
Wait, no. This wasn't the Tower, this was College. Those weren't the crowds of her people, they were her classmates. That wasn't Henry, it was the teacher- a sub. And; that wasn't Lizzie either.  
And they were leaving, everyone was leaving. Anne picked up her bag and tried to wipe her face of emotion. There was no time for this, this stupid obsession over Lizzie and Anne and Henry  
"Get a grip, you're losing it again Anne," she muttered, making her way to Drama. At least she could be a bit more relaxed there.

Cathy was always one of the last to leave, often staying behind to ask questions on the material, or where to find more on the coursework. So no-one was surprised when she went up to the teacher's desk at the front of the room. No-one noticed her quietly slip the book off the table and into her bag. Try as she might otherwise, Cathy could not help but be curious about the good-looking brunette who sat two rows across from her in history.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy goes to Anne's place to drop her book off, and hopefully learn more about her cute classmate.  
> It doesn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did get bored, and I still don't have a plan for this.
> 
> TW: mentions of self-harm, uncensored slurs, Anne having a breakdown

Cathy walked up the corridor... Again. Maybe.  
God, how could she be so careless as to get lost, and in her own building as well. This was a mistake, she knew it. She'd already knocked on the door of a couple who were... let's just say busy, and was pretty scarred. Maybe the number she'd been given was wrong, or a joke. Actually, she wouldn't be surprised if it was- Cathy hadn't really got any friends, just people who didn't like her. As someone who tried to see the best in people, she didn't want to call them enemies, but, maybe they were.  
"For goodness sake stop overthinking this, Cath,"she muttered. "You're going to drop a book off at someone's house- it's not a matter of life or death. Heck, it won't make any difference to anything. You're just being a nice person." Hmm- a nice person who had stolen someone else's book as an excuse for nosing into their private affairs. Yes, very nice.  
"Fuck off, you're being stupid again. Just do it and it'll be finished with- it's not like it means anything. It's just- "  
Cathy stopped, looking into the gorgeous green-brown eyes of none other than Anne Brooklyn.

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause, neither girl wanting to say anything.

"Err, Anne, right? It's Catherine- Cathy. Here's your book; you left it behind in- this morning."

Anne just blinked. She'd forgotten about the book entirely, and about the lesson. It had felt especially bad today, not because of the topic or anything, heck, she hadn't even been listening! Why did she have to be so... so touchy? Wasn't she the clever one? The temptress? The one who changed history? No, she thought. She was Anne, the coward who was too weak to think about her history. The slut who was stupid enough to be standing here collapsing. The whore, who was breaking down over nothing. Her hands started shaking, as they did every time she got stressed. Panting, Anne grabbed her wrist in an urge to calm herself down; but wasn't careful enough and let out a pained hiss. Her mind was racing at a hundred miles per hour as she attempted to calm herself.  
Why couldn't she just be normal?  
A sharp pain cut through Anne's neck, and she instinctively darted her hand up and winced in agony.  
She knew she deserved it, though. She knew what they said; she knew who she was. This was normally when Anne would reach her hand into her hoodie pocket in search of the small pen-knife she carried. She knew it was bad, but no one had ever cared before, so why would they now? And Anne had felt worse pain- if anything this calmed her. But she couldn't because Cathy was there. Shit. Cathy was there.

"Are- are you okay?" Cathy mumbled, urging her voice to be louder yet not wanting to disturb the girl, who was having an obvious breakdown. Cursing herself in her head- Anne was definitely not okay- Cathy raced to think of something to say, but found nothing. How could she help Anne, Anne whose nonchalant facade was crumbling to pieces in the hall, Anne who was clearly struggling not to fall apart completely. Once again, their two pairs of eyes met: Cathy's full of question and fear, Anne's apologetic, a mess, she looked pathetic.  
"Sorry," Anne said, looking down once more. "I- I shouldn't have done that. You didn't want to see I know."  
Unsure of what to say, Cathy held out a hand, which was soon engulfed by two shaking ones. "It's fine. Do you want me to go, or is there anything I can do to help?"  
Anne desperately wanted her to stay; she needed someone to talk to right now, and didn't care about the fact this was the first time they'd spoken; but didn't want to make Cathy get involved with any of her shit.  
"You can go, it's fine. I'll be fine, I'm not usually this nervous." Anne plastered a smile on her face. Cathy wouldn't want to deal with this mess.  
"If you want," Cathy replied, unconvinced. She had been able to see right through Anne's smile, having used the same one when she was in a bad place. "I really don't mind though."  
Anne's face wavered as if she wanted to accept the offer but was forcing herself not to.  
"C'mon. Let's get you a drink and we can talk, or not talk, after."  
So Cathy led the way through Anne's doorway and into her living room.  
When she set out, she'd wanted to be in here and talk to Anne, to know more. Now, Cathy felt guilty for even contemplating it. This was her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I don't know what happened there.  
> I did not mean for it to go like this, so hopefully I can pick it up in the next chapter?


	3. Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy and Anne talk.

It felt strange, to be standing in a strange room making tea for Anne.  
It didn't feel good, though, as it was all Cathy's fault that she was here with a broken girl who had just fallen apart in front of her. There was no way Cathy could twist it to make herself feel better.   
She was always so selfish, she thought to herself. Anne was there, practically shaking, and Cathy was feeling sorry for herself? Talk about egotistical.

The kettle boiled, and Cathy carefully filled two mugs with the hot water. She paused a moment then gave both mugs a stir and removed the dripping teabags. Not knowing how Anne liked her tea, Cathy left the first mug, but added a splash of milk to the second, before taking a deep breath and walking over to Anne.  
"Here's a cup of tea for you- I always drink tea when I need to calm down. I didn't know how much milk you wanted, so I just left it- I'll get the carton now."  
"Thanks you didn't have to do this," came the weak reply. "I don't know what's happened today- am not normally like this."  
"No, honestly, it's fine. I've been going through a tough time recently too. Hey- do you want me to tell you the technique I use when I've been panicking?" Cathy asked, unsure as of what she should do next.  
"Um, okay," Anne answered.  
"So, can you tell me five things you can see?"  
"Err, you, window, chair, pen, television."   
"Great, now how about four things you can touch."  
"The sofa, this blanket, y-you, this mug."  
"Could you give me three things you can hear?"  
"You again, cars outside and, err, the birds."  
"You're doing really well, we're almost done. How about two things you can smell?"  
"I can smell my tea and the cake I made yesterday."  
"Amazing. Now, just give me one thing you can taste, please."  
Anne took a sip from her mug and smiled, genuinely this time.  
"Well, this brew's absolutely perfect, does that count?"  
Cathy laughed. "It most certainly does!"

Cathy watched as Anne took another drink, hands no longer shaking. The two girls just sat there for a few minutes, drinking tea and, in Cathy's case, looking out the window. Then, Anne broke the silence with a sigh.   
"So I guess you wanna know what happened back there."  
Cathy was surprised. Why should Anne need to explain anything? She obviously was upset- why revisit the topic? "N-no, well if you want to talk about that then do, but I don't mind. But don't if it upsets you- not that... If you want then I'll listen." She cursed internally, was it too much to ask to be able to say a simple sentence without over-complicating it or being awkward?  
Anne laughed. "Nah, let's just forget it. I've just realised that you probably wouldn't understand if I said the truth. Do you wanna stay and we can chat or play a game or something? My roommate Jane'll be back in an hour, and you're smart enough to help me finally defeat her in trivial pursuit."  
"Sure," Cathy replied; slightly confused but willing to just ignore it. Anne seemed to have forgiven her, and that laugh was so perfect she felt fine again. 

\--later--

Cathy smiled. She'd had a nice chat with Anne, watched a documentary- it seemed that the two girls had similar interests- and won a very interesting game of trivial pursuit.   
("Jane, what family are badgers in?"  
"I don't know, the family of the person who adopted them?"  
"No you idiot, the science type"  
"Ohh, they're cats"  
"EXCUSE ME, WHAT?"

"Anne, what's the date-"  
"19th of May"  
"What's the date of Christmas?")

It had been fun, and she had met two nice people. 

Anne grinned to herself. Sure, she'd had a crappy morning, but spending time with Cathy had made the whole thing better.   
Maybe she'd come again- Anne would quite like to talk to her new friend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> The little exercise Cathy and Anne do in the beginning is something my friend taught me, it really works.  
> Fact: Catherine of Aragon married Arthur (but neither of them were there?? and they were 12 and 13??) on the same date Anne Boleyn was executed (19th of May).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my writing.  
> I don't really like this that much, but hopefully I can improve it if I decide to add more chapters (It's the holidays so I'll probably get bored- look out for some more awful writing :D)  
> Kris


End file.
